This application relates to a steering and drive arrangement which simplifies a landing gear assembly for an aircraft.
Aircraft are typically provided with a pair of nose wheel tires which are deployable from the underside of the frame as part of the landing gear. The nose wheel tires must steer the aircraft, and must also be retractable and deployable.
To provide steering the prior art has typically required some form of hydraulic steering mechanism, and associated valves, controls, etc. Further, a lubrication system has often been required for the steering system. A drive arrangement is also required.
In addition, aircraft are typically provided with main landing wheels under the wings or under the fuselage of the aircraft that typically do not turn. The main landing wheels provide braking force, and also may sometimes provide on-ground propulsion of the aircraft. As such, they have large drive apparatus. These large drive apparatus have to be communicated to the aircraft body, to supply hydraulic power, for example.
All of this has resulted in mechanical complexity, and has raised reliability and operational concerns.
Transverse flux machines are known, and provide any number of advantages with regard to efficient supply of torque. However, transverse flux machines have never been utilized in aircraft landing gear applications.